Transferred
by pastaaajet
Summary: Gumi suddenly woke up in a world where everybody is not who they were, thanks to an accident. Told in Gumi, Miku, and Len's prespective. R&R. Have fun reading.
1. GUMI

**Transferred**

* * *

_**Yo. I'm back after months of no-update. I really apologize. I've been really busy, and I had no motivation at all. I'll do my best to update them when I already can. For now, I'm putting them on hiatus as I worked on this other fic. I'm so sorry...  
**_

_**Anyway, I hope you'll like this one. I had this idea while I was wondering about what will happen if I wake up and suddenly I'm the only one in the world who had memories of my friendship with my friends, and they've all forgotten me in one night.  
**_

_**Have fun reading :)**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of the characters used in this fanfiction, as they belong to their respective companies. All I own here is the plot of the story.

* * *

**GUMI**

_"...are- are you serious?" I stuttered, doing my best to feign composure. _

_"Uh... yeah..." he puffed his cheeks in that cute way he does when embarrassed. I was already certain that all of my blood had been drained into my head.  
_

_I swallowed. "I... I don't know what to say."  
_

_It was silent for a long time. And then I ran away, leaving him standing there, probably watching me as I turned a corner and disappeared into the school building.  
_

_In the afternoon that same day, as the sun slowly disappeared from the orange-stained sky during dismissal time, I quickly whispered something to him and ran again, not bothering to wait for a response.  
_

_"I like you."_

That was when the guy I like suddenly confessed to me.

It was a very vivid memory. Months had passed and it's still as vivid as a memory that occurred a few seconds ago. It's that special._  
_

After that we became really close friends - just friends, we can't go further - and I enjoyed every second with him.

We always did things together since then. All of the wonderful memories piled up, burying me in a sea of happiness.

I never knew that something like that...

...can cease existing in a blink of an eye.

* * *

"So," Len said, pointing the tip of his mechanical pencil on the seventh item of our Algebra homework. "Can you solve this one by yourself, now?"

I bit my lower lip, squinting at the equation. "I'll try." And then I began experimenting with the numbers, trying to find a way to simplify it.

"You can do it, Gumi-chan," he patted my head. "You're actually smart, you know."

A small smile involuntarily formed on my lips, but I continued solving. He continued reading the book he had with him_, _which I was sure was the third book he had been reading since this morning, and he's more than halfway through it. Three books in a day? I wondered if I could do that.

By the way, my name is Gumi. I'm a junior high school student in Vocaloid Academy, a special school for the musically-inclined, and not to brag, but I'm one of the top 15 in the school's "Best Voices". They replace the list monthly, but I'm always there. The one who's always on top is Hatsune Miku, a girl who's absent almost everyday, but a teacher's pet nonetheless. Sometimes I think she's bribing the faculty staff to vote for her. Still, her voice is actually something.

I've got very few friends because I rarely talk to anyone. I guess the only friends I have here were Len, his twin sister Rin, Yuuma, and one of the middle school kids named Yuki Kaai who was friends with my brother Ryuuto.

"Len-kun," I passed my notebook to him. "I'm done."

He closed the book he was reading and checked my answer. He grinned.

"This is correct," he gave me my notebook back. "You can do the rest."

"Thanks," I said, and continued my homework.

We're in the same club, the Go club. It's an awesome boardgame. Usually after school when I'm done with my homeworks I play Go with Len or Yumma.

Soon the sun was setting, and the sky was already a mix of orange, purple and pink. I checked my watch. 5:39PM.

"Len, aren't you going home yet?" Rin asked her brother as she narrowed her eyes on the Go board, obviously having trouble winning against Yuuma.

"Depends," he replied as he flipped a page. "You going home, Gumi-chan?"

"...I guess," I said, stuffing my things into my unorganized bag. "After a game, maybe?"

"Wanna play?" Len closed his book.

"Sure," I said just as Rin slammed her fists on the table.

"No fair!" she yelled, and I sighed. "I always lose! Dang, I hate this game!"

"Yeah, say it in the clubroom," Len teased her. "Why did you join this club in the first place anyway?"

Rin glared at her brother, her eyes blazing for some reason. "Because I am born to defeat you," she said matter-of-factly, her glare vanishing. "I challenge you."

"I don't know who to cheer," I laughed.

"I deserve everyone's cheers," Rin folded her arms across her chest and grinned.

"Yup, you totally need them," Len added as she sat in front of him, a Go board between them.

"Shut up, geek," Rin spat. I shook my head and glanced at Yuuma. He raised his eyebrows.

"Let's play?" he removed the stones on the board that he and Rin used. I smiled and nodded, slightly disappointed that I couldn't play with Len.

I sat across Yuuma and we started playing.

* * *

Halfway through our game, Rin started whining and pushing the stones off the board. Len leaned against the back of his chair, annoyed.

"Rin, you should learn to be more patient," he lectured his sister.

"No, shut up," she said, flipping the board violently. "I win, I win."

He sighed. Apparently he was actually leading but Rin couldn't accept that so she gave up and ruined the board.

"Rin-chan, calm down..." Yuuma tried to comfort Rin, but she stood up and lifted her bag.

"I'm going home," she muttered as she headed to the door and left. He shook his head.

"Hey, Rin, wait!" Len also stood up and grabbed his bag. "Uh, bye guys, sorry about that." And then he took off before I could wave good bye. I frowned and continued my game with Yuuma.

"Hey, Gumi," he suddenly said, breaking the silence. I looked up. He was saying something, but I was suddenly stunned when I looked at his hair. It was pink due to a bet he lost against his sister Mizuki, but it suited him. And today, the orange sunlight was shining on his hair, making the strands glow. I couldn't name the color, but it was wonderful. Not to mention his hair was swaying because of the electric fan. I found myself gawking at him.

"Uh... Gumi?" he waved a hand at my face, and I shook my head.

"Ah, sorry," I apologized, trying to avoid looking at his hair. "Were you saying something?"

He sighed. "I was asking about Rin."

"Hm? What about her?" I continued playing.

"I was asking what do you think of her."

As his question registered into my mind, I smirked. "I know that question."

He flinched. "What do you mean?"

"You like her?"

He was suddenly silent. I glanced at the board.

"Hey, look, you lost," I said and he sighed. "So, what were you saying? Do you like Rin?"

"I'm going home," he grabbed his bag and ran out of the room. I laughed. Idiot. You ask questions and then you leave without waiting for my answer.

But now that I think about it, I don't really think they'll make a good couple. That was mean of me, but that's my opinion, so... yeah.

"Mikuo," I also stood up and took my bag. "I'm going home."

He glanced at me and smiled. "Yeah, sure. Bye."

Mikuo was the club president. The Go club has a lot of members, so I didn't bother waving them goodbye.

I jogged out of the school.

* * *

The sun had already set, and I was biking home across the streets illuminated only by artificial light. I hate the artificial lights. They overshine the stars. It annoyed me. I decided to bike beside the small hill near the river, to have a better view of the sky. The moon and a single star - probably a planet, Venus - were already up.

The sky was already dark blue, and I stopped to check my watch. 6:47PM. I sighed and continued biking, when I realized there's a girl on my way- I bumped into her and we both fell down the hill.

It was all so fast - I saw a flash of teal, heard a scream, something splashed into the water, and my head fell on the grass. I heard my bike skittering off. I slowly stood up and held my head. I felt extremely dizzy.

I looked around. From a distance I could see a girl with long teal hair running up the hill, and away, seemingly escaping. I think I know her... she's Hatsune Miku, the best singer in our school. I didn't have a chance to apologize. Was she the girl I bumped into? Why did she run away?

I sighed, picked up my bike, and went home as if nothing happened.

* * *

"I'm home," I murmured as I removed my shoes and wore my bunny slippers.

"Oh, hey, Gumi," I heard my mother call from the kitchen. "Is that you? Why are you home late?"

"Club activity," I replied in a monotonous voice. Normally, my mother didn't care what time I go home.

She emerged from the kitchen and kissed me on the cheek. I flinched. _Normally, my mother would NEVER kiss me._

"Why, honey?" she asked. "Oh, what's that on your forehead?"

I looked up even if I couldn't see it, and realized I probably have some sort of scrape on my forehead because of the fall. Hold on-

'Honey?'

What got into my normally indifferent mother?

"Uh... just fell down the hill..." I replied, looking away.

"Oh!" she shook her head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I touched my forehead. "Don't mind this. I'm fine."

"Be careful next time," she patted my head and went back to the kitchen. I stared at her, dumbstrucked.

What just happened?

Normally, she wouldn't pay attention if I had something like this...

I decided to shrug and just went upstairs to change.

* * *

The next day, all of my friends were acting strange.

Rin and Len weren't paying attention to me, and only Yuuma ate with me during lunch.

Maybe I was just making a big deal out of it. They're just too busy. It's not like I'm their top priority. Yeah. Of course. They've got something else to do.

On the way to the clubroom after class, I decided to have a word with Yuuma.

"Hey, Yuuma, what were you saying yesterday again?" I asked, and he looked at me.

"Which one?" he asked back.

"The one about Rin," I added. "You were asking me what I think of her. Why? You like her?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "_Rin? _Are you serious?!"

I raised an eyebrow in return. He said her name as if it disgusted him.

"Yeah... you even walked out when I asked," I frowned. "You're good in hiding, but I can read you."

"Gumi," he shook his head and sighed. "I never asked anything about Rin."

"Eh?" I puffed my cheeks, thinking. I guess I'm already beginning to copy Len's habits. And then I smirked. "Then what's that you asked yesterday? You're the worst liar, Yuuma."

"Maybe you are the one who suck in lying," he stopped walking. "I never mentioned anything like that yesterday."

"You asked me while we were playing, after Rin and Len left!"

"Gumi!" he slapped his forehead. "Seriously... are you rejecting me?"

"I'm seri- what? Rejecting you?"

"Gumi, yesterday, I was saying that- that-"

"That what?"

He fell silent. I glared at him impatiently.

"THAT WHAT?" I repeated.

"That..." his face was so red. "Yesterday, Gumi, I confessed to you. Remember?"

"Huh?" I tilted my head to the side.

"I said I like you."

It was my turn to fall silent. And then I laughed. "Ah, Yuuma, that was a nice confession rehearsal. I think you're ready now. Good luck with Rin." I walked into the clubroom.

Len was playing with the girl I bumped into yesterday. I didn't know Miku was a member of the Go club.

"Hi, everyone," I said. "Um, Hatsune, sorry for yesterday."

She looked at me and smiled. "Nah, it's fine."

I glanced at Rin. She was reading. "Hey, Rin."

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Hello... Nakajima-san?"

I glanced at Yuuma. He had just entered the room and was placing his bag on a chair. "I'm so happy for you!" I patted her head. She glared at me, and I flinched.

"Don't touch me, Nakajima,"she slapped my hand.

"Eh? Are you mad at me?" I asked. "Why?"

She went back to reading. I sighed and looked at Yuuma again. And then back at Rin. And then at Len.

What is wrong with everybody?!

"I win," Len suddenly said, and Miku frowned.

"Len, let's play," I said cheerfully. "We didn't get to play yesterday."

He shot me a curious glance. "Nakajima?"

I raised an eyebrow. _Nakajima? _Ever since the confession, he was already addressing me with the honorific '-chan'.

"Of course we didn't play yesterday," he said, his eyes narrowing. "You're not a member of the Go club, as far as I know."

Miku gasped and hurriedly started tapping on her phone. I stood there, in front of Len, wondering if I should laugh or not.

"Funny joke," I murmured sarcastically, and suddenly, before I could add, _"What's wrong with everyone?"_ Miku grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"Nakajima," she said in a hurried voice, "I have something to tell you."

* * *

_**End of Chapter One**_

* * *

_**Please leave a review if you have something to say! I'd appreciate your honest opinions!**_

_**Ciao!**_


	2. MIKU

**Transferred**

* * *

**_Hello again. I was a bit disappointed that I didn't get any reviews, but that's fine. Sometimes I too gets too lazy to review. But if you have something to say, I'd appreciate a review. They motivate an author, you know._**

**_Anyway. This one will be told in Miku's perspective. Have fun reading._**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of the characters used in this fanfiction, as they belong to their respective companies. All I own here is the plot of the story.

* * *

**MIKU**

I bit my lower lip as I stared at the board. I was already sure that I have no more chance, Len's winning.

I moved a stone, and he captured a huge number of my stones. I sighed.

"I win," he said, grinning. I frowned and glared at him.

I was about to say, "_I demand a rematch.__**"**_when a girl with bright green hair suddenly spoke.

"Len, let's play," she said, smiling. "We didn't get to play yesterday."

I raised my eyebrow. Was she the girl who fell on me in the river yesterday?

Len also looked at her curiously. "Nakajima?"

Ah, right, Nakajima. Nakajima Gumi. As far as I know she's the fourth on the list of "Best Voices" this month. I didn't know she was a club member... I usually see her hanging out with the Manga club.

"Of course we didn't play yesterday," he said, tapping his fingers on the board. "You're not a member of the Go club, as far as I know."

She seemed surprised, and I furrowed my eyebrows. It suddenly made sense to me. I whipped out my phone and logged in the inter-universe information database, and quickly skimmed through the information.

She's not the Nakajima Gumi of this universe.

I grabbed her hand and ran out of the room, dragging her behind me.

"Nakajima," I said, panting, "I have something to tell you."

* * *

We stopped behind the school building, somewhere private. My heart heated furiously in my chest, faster than it's supposed to when I'm exhausted.

I've never encountered an error before.

She looked at me curiously, and I opened my mouth to speak, but I froze.

I couldn't tell her. I shouldn't.

"Hatsune," she leaned against the wall. "What is it?"

I grabbed my phone again to check. The girl in front of me belongs to Asakawa 501898. And we're in Asakawa 501899. I felt a sudden wave of dizziness.

"Hatsune," she repeated impatiently. I got annoyed and waved a hand across my 'watch'. She froze, and my surroundings felt stiff, and I felt like I was suffocating. So this was what it's like to stop time. It felt like moving in a sea of jelly.

I've never stopped time before. All I do was summon wormholes and travel through parallel universes. For a hundred years I have never encountered a single error. I thought I never will. Until now.

I am Hatsune Miku. I am a regulator, sent to travel through parallel universes and check for errors or leaks. The watch I'm wearing does not tell the time at all, it only controls the fourth dimension - controlling time and summoning wormholes. My job is very complicated to explain, but basically I fix things that go wrong. There are a lot of us regulators, assigned in every single town in this planet and even in other planets. I'm only assigned to this particular town* in three universes, the 501897th, 5017898th, and 501899th. There are a lot of us, countless, but nobody knew about our existence. We have to keep this from the knowledge of the human beings, or things would be complicated. However, an American physicist named Hugh Everett had a hint about the existence of parallel universes, but thankfully it was still a theory. I'm not sure if people are actually believing his theory. But even if they do, I should just be careful, shouldn't I? If anyone finds out, it would be harder to maintain inter-universe orderliness. There's only one Hatsune Miku in the interest-universe system, unlike the normal human beings.

And the Nakajima Gumi standing in front of me is the Nakajima Gumi of a different universe.

It should be easy to fix this. I didn't have to tell anyone, the Gumis of both universes should just be at the same place at the same time in both universes, and then they enter the wormhole.

Maybe the exchange occurred when Gumi fell on me in the river - I accidentally opened a wormhole and she accidentally entered, and the other Gumi of universe 501899 entered the wormhole formed in her universe because she also fell on a bike but wasn't supposed to fall on something. It's hard to explain, but that must be it. The same thing just had to happen again, and it'll be fixed.

This is the first leak I'll ever fix. I never thought I'll actually encounter one - I mean, I've been traveling through universes for centuries, and this is the first time this happened.

And if I failed to do my job correctly, I'll lose my watch on the first offense and if it happens again I will disappear from all universes, erased from everyone's memories.

The air felt heavy and thick, so I decided to continue the flow of time.

I gazed at the Gumi in front of me, clutching my head.

"Please go to the park at exactly six," I managed, "And jump into the circle. I'll be there too."

"What?" she raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just do it, please," I patted her shoulder. "I'll be waiting."

And then I ran away, not wanting to answer further questions. _Please come, Nakajima._

* * *

I had to tell the other Nakajima too, so as soon so I'm alone I opened a wormhole and traveled to 501898.

"Nakajima," I searched around the school, looking for her. I accidentally went to the Go club room, forgetting that the Nakajima of universe 501899 was a member of the Manga club.

"Excuse me," I opened the door without knocking. "Have you seen Nakajima Gumi?"

"Hatsune?" the Len of this universe glanced at me. "Gumi-chan never entered the club room today."

"She was acting weird," a guy with pink hair whom I've identified as Yuuma added.

"Why are you looking for her?" Rin asked, looking up from her game.

I bit my lip and left the room, ignoring their questions. I headed to the Manga club room.

"Excuse me," I opened the door without knocking again and repeated the same question. "Have you seen Nakajima Gumi?"

"She was here a while ago," a girl who I guess was the club president replied. "She left after we told her that she's not a club member."

"Why would she think she's a club member?" another girl muttered. "As far as I know she's not into these stuff."

I sighed. "Thank you."

I ran away to look for her. I have to tell her to go to the park before six. I didn't know the time, but I knew I had to hurry up. I might not have enough time to draw a circle and open a wormhole before they come and see me.

"Hatsune," I heard someone call me.

I grunted and ignored the voice, looking around in search for a girl with bright green hair.

"Hatsune."

I turned a corner, but someone grabbed my wrist.

"Hatsune."

I looked behind me and saw Len - the Len of this universe.

"Oh, Le- um, Kagamine," I tried to pretend that we're strangers. We're friends in only one universe. In the other universes I ignore the other Lens because they weren't interesting. As you can see, I like the Len of universe 501899. "Why?"

"You seem to know what's going on," he said in a serious voice.

"I do not understand your statement," I responded with a voice as serious.

"What's happening to Gumi?" he asked, not letting go of my wrist.

"You do not have the permission to know," I tried to withdraw my wrist. "I apologize."

"I do because Gumi's my friend," he gripped my wrist even tighter. "Tell me."

"Do you like the Nakajima Gumi of this universe?" I suddenly asked, and upon realizing that my statement was dangerous, I gasped. His face was suddenly red. Apparently he didn't give the words 'of this universe' any meaning.

"You don't have the permission to know," his grip on my wrist slightly loosened, and I quickly pulled my hand.

"I apologize but I am in a great hurry today," I was about to run again, but he grabbed me. _I hate the Kagamine Len of this universe._

"Tell me what's wrong with Gumi," he wrapped his arm around my neck to keep me from running. "Did you do something to her? She's been acting strange since this morning. She only paid attention to Yuuma and looked at me as if we're strangers. That sucks, you know."

"Why?" I tried to remove his arm. "Are you more than friends?"

"I didn't say that!"

"In this uni- I know you have mutual feelings for each other. I- I saw you two three months ago at the park."

"What-were you eavesdropping?!" Instead of loosening again like I expected, he pressed his arm against my neck even tighter.

"No. I have things I'd rather do than that."

"Listen, Hatsune, don't change the topic. I know what you are."

My eyes widened. "I do not understand your statement."

"I saw you appearing from some sort of portal from the back of the school building. It's visible from the window, you know. And I know it's about Gumi. So speak."

I fell silent. _How do I explain that, now?_

Noticing that I was suddenly trembling, he let me go. I faced him and tried to maintain a straight face even if I'm already panicking deep inside.

I screwed my job up. How do I fix this? Why am I so stupid? What should I do? I couldn't erase memories.

"You don't have the permission to know..."

"Where are you from?"

His eyes were just like the eyes of the Kagamine Len I like.

* * *

***Asakawa-machi, Ishikawa District, Fukushima Prefecture, Touhoku Region, country of Japan, continent of Asia, planet Earth, solar system 733500, Milky Way Galaxy, universes 501897, 501898, 501899. Do you want the coordinates?**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! Next chapter will be in Len's perspective.  
**


	3. LEN

**Transferred**

* * *

**_Hehehe... I guess I should stop asking for reviews. I didn't write for reviews, anyway. But thank you for reading my fic. I appreciate the time you spent._**

**_But... I really want to know what you think._**

**_Oh well. _**

**_This one will be told in Len's perspective. Have fun reading._**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of the characters used in this fanfiction, as they belong to their respective companies. All I own here is the plot of the story.

* * *

**LEN**

I stared into Hatsune Miku's eyes, trying to keep a straight face.

I wasn't sure if she'd take me seriously. I mean, 'where are you from' and 'I know what you are' sounded pretty ridiculous. And I guess what I saw about her suddenly appearing from a portal at the back of the school building sounded like a hallucination. So I was surprised when she began reacting.

"You do not have the permission to know," she said in defense, and her eyes were showing... I don't know, fear, amazement, I wasn't really sure. I wondered if my theory was right. But it still sounded ridiculous.

"Tell me," I folded my arms across my chest.

"I have something more important to do," she looked away. "It have to be done by six. I apologize. I have to leave now. I do not want to answer your stupid questions."

"You sound like a machine."

That made her silent. I raised an eyebrow. _Wakannai.__  
_

And then suddenly, she laughed.

"Len, you are such a weirdo," she patted my shoulder, giggling. "Are you on drugs? I mean, you're seeing things. And you seemed to be believing my little 'I'm scared' acting. What made you ask those things?"

I felt my face heating up. But it couldn't have been a coincidence that she suddenly appeared from that portal thingy and then she started running around searching for a girl who had been acting weird since this morning.

"You were looking for Gumi," I unconsciously started waving my hand. "Why are you looking for her?"

"It's no business you should be poking you're nose into," she replied immediately. "May I now leave?"

"I want to know because _I care about her_," I said, emphasizing the word 'care'. "I'm worried. She's not herself today."

She sighed.

"I have the ability to fix this," she murmured, "But please stop trying to pry. Just leave me and Nakajima alone for now. By tomorrow, I'm sure everything should already be back to normal. I promise. And I apologize for the inconvenience this might have caused you."

"I want to know what happened," I repeated, but she was already running away. I ran a hand through my hair.

_Dangit, Hatsune._

"Kagamine," I heard a familiar voice, and I turned around. _Gumi._ I wasn't used to her calling me by my last name. It felt weird.

"Gumi-chan, are you okay?" I asked, even if I'm sure she wouldn't answer normally.

"Stop calling me -chan," she snapped. "It's creepy."

"Oh... sorry," I scratched the back of my neck. "So... why did you call me?"

"Have you seen Yuuma?" she asked. Yuuma. Yuuma Yuuma Yuuma. The whole day all she did was talk to Yuuma and ask me if I've seen him. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I'm _jealous._

I was about to say, _"Gumi, I don't know what's happening to you, but you're supposed to be looking for _me." but I remembered what Hatsune promised.

_By tomorrow, I'm sure everything should already be back to normal. I promise._

Should I trust that promise?

I sighed and ruffled her hair. She flinched. Normally, Gumi would smile and ruffle my hair too. Or laugh.

"Hatsune was looking for you," I muttered as I walked away, praying that tomorrow everything would be fine again just like Hatsune said.

* * *

I walked home, alone, not used to going home without Gumi beside me, laughing and telling me random stories. I didn't know I was this sentimental. Actually I was with Rin, but she's quiet, also wondering what on Earth happened to Gumi, apparently. Yuuma wasn't with us, too.

The gang wasn't complete.

"Gumi asked Yuuma to come home with her," Rin suddenly spoke, startling me. I was already beginning to think of depressing thoughts before she said that.

"Oh..." was all I could say. After that it was silent again. I was thankful for the sudden silence, but it didn't last long.

"I thought you two had something... you know," she averted her eyes, staring at the sky. "You seemed so close. And she once accidentally told me that she liked you."

I still couldn't respond. I wasn't sure what Gumi felt for me, actually. I didn't want to assume we had exactly the same feelings.

"I was surprised when she suddenly stopped paying attention to you- I mean to us, and started sticking around Yuuma like a leech," she continued. "And she never entered our club room and went to the Manga club."

I wondered if I should tell her about my encounter with Hatsune today. She could probably make much better theories. I was about to open my mouth to speak when my phone suddenly rang. I checked it, and raised my eyebrow at the unknown number. I pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking to Kagamine Len?" a familiar voice asked me from the other line.

_Hatsune Miku?_

Yeah. Speaking of the devil.

"Yes, it's me. Is that you, Hatsune?" I asked.

"Yes. Please go to the park immediately." Wow. There's the 'please', but it sounded like a command.

"Why? And how did you get my number?"

"Just do it. It is an emergency. Regarding Nakajima Gumi."

Hearing the name made me unconsciously shout over the phone. "What happened to Gumi-chan?!"

"Just go. NOW." Then a series of beeps, and I closed my phone. Rin was looking at me curiously.

"Rin, I have to go to the park right now," I said quickly. "Tell Mom and Dad it won't take long."

"But-" she tried to say, but I cut her off.

"Bye, sis." I ran away and headed to the park, not thinking about anything else. All I could think of was _Gumi_.

* * *

When I arrived at the park, Gumi was sitting on a swing, swinging back and forth. She seemed fine. Hatsune was in front of her, pacing back and forth with anxiety drawn on her face. A circle was drawn on the ground near them with a chalk. Upon noticing my presence, her face instantly lit up.

"Kagamine," she pulled my hand, dragging me towards the circle. "I have a few orders for you, if you don't mind. But do not worry, this is for the good of your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," I quickly half-yelled. She didn't pay attention, though.

"Close your eyes," she said slowly, "And step on the circle. When you open your eyes, tell Nakajima to come to the circle with you."

"What joke is this?!" I said impatiently. "Some fake ritual?! I thought I could trust your promise a while ago!"

"You could," she insisted. "For now just please trust me, and everything will be fixed."

I hesitated, but decided to just close my eyes and step on the circle. A wave of nausea suddenly flashed through me, and my surroundings felt like they were spinning. Soon it was over, and I clutched my head. When I opened my eyes, Hatsune was gone, and Gumi was sitting below the slide.

"Gumi-chan," I called. She turned around and looked at me, and I saw excitement in her eyes, which surprised me. And then she stood up, ran, and jumped to hug me. I was suddenly happy in that exact second I almost cried. But then a flash of light surrounded us, and I felt nauseous again. Things flashed before me. I hugged Gumi tightly and closed my eyes.

When things felt normal again, I opened my eyes and saw Gumi and Hatsune standing in front of me. But if that's Gumi... who am I hugging right now?

I looked down and saw Gumi.

Hatsune tugged at her hair, and screamed. I released a manly scream.

* * *

**And that's it. Short chapter is short, sorry. I wasn't that motivated. And I couldn't find a better cliffhanger.**

**I'd appreciate a review. It's not that hard to leave a few words, is it?**

**Thank you again. Ciao.**


	4. GUMI 2

**Transferred**

* * *

**_Yo. Sorry for not updating for a long time. I got sick, and then had friendship problems and lost motivation. But I'm fine now, I guess. Take this chapter as a Christmas gift, even if there's nothing about Christmas here xD_**

**_Anyway. We're back to Gumi. Have fun._**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of the characters used in this fanfiction, as they belong to their respective companies. All I own here is the plot of the story.

* * *

**GUMI**

I was so happy when I saw Len standing on the corner of the park, calling me the way he used to, that I ran and gave him a big hug. Even if he hadn't done much yet, I knew he was the Len I knew. _My_ Len.

He hugged me back, tightly, and I was so happy during those seconds. I suddenly felt nauseous for some reason. I closed my eyes and a tear fell down, and then when I opened my eyes I suddenly heard screaming. Len, too, started screaming. I pulled away and turned around, to see Miku and a girl who looked exactly like me.

I fainted.

* * *

I woke up in the same park the next morning, on the cold floor. The sun was already shining in the sky, and I looked at my watch.

Crap, I'm already late for school!

I quickly stood up and grabbed my bag, quite thankful that I'm still wearing my school uniform. I wondered what my family must be doing at the moment.

And then memories of last night suddenly flashed in my head - Len suddenly appearing out of nowhere, a hug, and another Gumi. I paused. _What the fuck happened last night?!_

I heard a sniff. Turning around, I saw Miku crying on the swing. Why hasn't she gone to school yet? Moreover, why didn't she wake me up?

"Hatsune?" I said. "Uh... good morning. L-let's go to school now." I felt awkward. I really have no idea what to say.

She didn't move. I felt annoyingly uncomfortable, I hate it when someone's crying - I would feel obliged to make them feel better. I hesitantly reached out and stroked her teal hair. She looked up at me.

"Nakajima, I'm so sorry..." she murmured. I suddenly feared that what I remembered last night wasn't just a dream.

"F-for what?" I asked.

"I wasn't able to fix it... and instead of helping me out, they scolded me and made me feel worse," she sobbed. I couldn't understand what she said, but I listened. "You got sucked back into the wrong universe, and now the wormholes wouldn't let anyone pass except regulators. It stopped letting human beings through because of what I did last night. They grounded me. But they don't understand. It's the only way to fix everything."

I remained silent. I'm not really into Physics, so I didn't understand what she meant about wormholes.

"Oh, sorry," she added as she produced a helmet from her bag. "I wasn't supposed to be telling you that. I think I got too upset."

I raised an eyebrow as she held the strange-looking helmet above my head.

"Uh- Hatsune, what are you-" before I could finish my sentence, the heavy helmet fell on my head. I winced and closed my eyes. As I opened them, the last thing I saw was Hatsune holding a remote, and she pressed something.

Suddenly, I felt something weird, like worms wriggling into my head. It tickled at first, and I tried to suppress a giggle, until it suddenly became painful as something sharp surged through my body. I screamed.

And then everything went black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was sleeping on a table. My head hurt so badly, I closed my eyes and silently cried before deciding to get up. I scanned the room I was in. There were shelves and shelves full of books surrounding me, but the room was too small to be the school library. I glanced at the window. Sunlight was pouring into the room through it, and the outside was the unmistakable view of Vocaloid Academy. I got off the table and examined the books. Mangas. These are mangas. I was in the Manga club room.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what I was doing here. My wrist watch told me that it's already a few minutes past dismissal. I instantly panicked, and was about to grab my bag and storm out of the room when the door suddenly opened.

A girl I didn't recognize entered and looked at me, surprised.

"Ah, Gumi," she said, as if we're close friends. "You're early."

_Am I supposed to know her?_

"Uh... yeah, hi," I pulled a chair and sat down. _Am I a club member? But I'm a member of the Go club, not the Manga club..._

She sat beside me, and I looked around uncomfortably, fiddling with the hem of my skirt. I really have no idea what's going on.

"I stole some chocolates from our refrigerator this morning," she searched for something in her bag, grinning. Soon she brought out four boxes of chocolates. "Chocolates for everyone!"

I decided to act like I know her and we're friends.

"You should have waited for the others before you presented that," I commented.

"Psh," she rolled her eyes as she tossed a piece of chocolate into her mouth. "Whoever comes late won't get any. Here, just dig in, okay?" She offered me a box.

I took one and ate it, testing if my taste buds were still working. I didn't know why I was wondering about that, but I felt really strange on that day.

"Gumi, are you okay?" the girl asked me, and I flinched.

I shook my head. "I- actually, I don't know why I am in this club room."

She stared at me blankly. "O... kay?"

"And I don't know who you are."

"..."

"..."

"You are a Manga club member. I'm Aoki Lapis."

"I am not a club member, Aoki-san."

She stared at me with the same blank face, it was already beginning to scare me. And then she burst into laughter, slamming her palms into the table so hard that a box fell. I tilted my head in curiosity.

Soon she calmed down, and she shook my shoulder. I moved away, annoyed. "What?"

She tried to speak, but ended up laughing again. I really couldn't understand what was going on, I decided I'll just go home and try to register whatever the hell was this. Maybe I should go pass by the Go club room.

When I opened the door, three girls were about to enter.

"Ah, good afternoon, Gumi-nyan!" one of the girls beamed at me. I walked backwards and looked away.

"Hey, Ia, look, Gumi is pretending she has amnesia," Aoki laughed. "She's pretty good at it, huh?"

I murmured an 'excuse me' and squeezed my way out between them, and then ran away.

_I am a member of the Go club. Where are Len and the others? _

I opened the door of the Go club, and everyone turned to look at me. I quickly noticed a teal-haired girl look away. She felt familiar.

"Gumi!" a boy with pink hair stood up. It's Yuuma. "I thought you're absent today."

I swallowed. "Y-Yuuma, I'm scared. Where's Len?"

Len raised his hand, and I ran to hug him. He quickly pushed me away. "Why- you're Nakajima, right? What is it?"

I froze.

_Hey. Len. I'm... I'm Gumi-chan._

I wanted to say that.

Yesterday, too, he was acting weird. Yeah, I remember it now. But the events after that were quite fuzzy.

Yuuma.

Yuuma said he confessed to me?

Rin was pushing me away.

Had they forgotten about our friendship?

Where was I this morning?

I don't remember going to bed last night.

What did I do after school yesterday?

_I don't understand. I don't understand. I don't understand. I don't understand. I don't understand._

I had no idea what to do next. It felt embarrassing to stand there like an idiot after hugging someone who couldn't remember who I am.

The people around me were talking, but I couldn't process what they were speaking.

I ran out of the room, as tears stung my eyes. Someone ran after me and grabbed my wrist but I pulled my wrist away.

All of my friends were acting strange since yesterday, and I have no idea why.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

**Sorry if the chapter wasn't that good... it was quite rushed, and so it's not that clear. But I did my best. I hope you enjoyed it. I really apologize for the lateness. By the way, that helmet was used to erase Gumi's memories of the events in the last chapter. It confused her and stuff.  
**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you have a great Christmas this year!  
**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!  
**


	5. MIKU 2

**Transferred**

* * *

**_Hello again! Ajet-chama here! I'm so, so sorry for being so late! I've been very busy with school and stuff, there were too much to do I had no time for this OTL and I almost forgot I'm writing a story here... I'm so sorry!  
_**

**_Oh, and for clarifications, the POVs of Gumi and Len here are from the Gumi and Len of universe 501898.  
_**

**_Here's another chapter, and it's Miku this time :D I hope you'll enjoy!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of the characters used in this fanfiction, as they belong to their respective companies. All I own here is the plot of the story.

* * *

**MIKU **

I never realized how tough my job was until that accident.

For centuries, maybe milleniums, I have been roaming from universe to universe, changing form to suit the current era and deleting unimportant memories. I have never encountered an error. It seemed that errors would be quite rare - even impossible - in the town I was assigned in, so I had been taking my job for granted. I honestly never thought that my first error would be this hard to fix.

It could have been very simple, actually. It almost worked out. If only my plan worked. If only the Gumi of universe 501899 had jumped into the circle immediately without hesitating. If only the Gumi of universe 501898 did not faint and fall back to the wormhole right as it closed because the system found two Nakajima Gumis in the same universe. They stopped all 'watches' from working for an hour or something, and then I was scolded. They didn't even give me the chance to explain my situation. I thought they had enough sense to listen to what I have to say. Maybe they were to busy to hear me out. In other universes, some planets were already so advanced they could already travel from universe to universe, and it's causing multiple errors, much much worse than mine, so why'd they prioritize me?

The thought pretty annoyed me.

I realized it would probably take a lifetime before they give me a chance. Which would mean that the Nakajimas of both universes would probably be switched until they die... I suddenly felt bad for both. And the Len of universe 501898, he seemed so upset by the exchange.

Poor human beings, troubled by the complicated-ness of the inter-universe system...

Maybe they should already get used to the changes. As much as I feel bad for them, there's nothing I could do anyway.

"Miku?" Rin waved a hand to my face, and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Ah, Rin," I blinked. "Are you done with your turn?"

She nodded. "Eons ago."

"Oh, sorry," I placed a black stone on the board without thinking about it.

I'm in universe 501899, in the Go club room, playing the board game with Rin.

"You okay?" she asked, worried. I hesitantly nodded. "If there's something wrong, you can tell me if you want," she added, frowning.

I opened my mouth to insist that I'm okay, but the door opened. A familiar girl with bright green hair stood at the doorway. Nakajima. Yuuma stood up.

"Gumi," he said. "I thought you're absent today."

The poor girl looked like she would break down. "Yuuma... I'm scared. Where's Len?"

Rin wrinkled her nose. "That girl is pretty annoying..." she muttered, almost inaudibly.

I looked away. _Nakajima, I am so, so sorry. _

Len slowly raised his hand. I heard Gumi jump into him, and I involuntarily looked again. He pushed her away.

"Why-" he furrowed his eyebrows. "Nakajima? What is it?"

Nakajima didn't move. I saw a tear sparkling on her cheek.

"Gumi, what..." Yuuma looked surprised. In this universe, Yuuma likes Gumi, unlike in 501898 where he liked Rin.

The other members of the Go club started murmuring. Looking at Gumi makes me want to cry, but I couldn't look away. She must have been suffering so much right now. This was my fault...

Soon she ran out of the room, and Yuuma ran after her. My heart felt heavy. I clenched my fists.

These people... are not priorities. Even if the error is making them suffer. My report wouldn't be attended to immediately, and eventually it would be ignored. Their problem would never be fixed, and they'll have to get used to the change.

They're just a microscopic fraction of the whole inter-universe population, therefore they were not important.

"Miku? Miiiikuuu~" Rin kept on waving her hands in front of my face, but I ignored her. I clenched my fists even tighter.

Imagining myself in their place... it's painful. It's very painful.

As a regulator, I can't let this happen. I'm not letting them feel like that. I could change their fate. Not because they're not important means they shouldn't be helped with their problems. Even if this is a small problem, it's still an error.

An error to fix.

"MIKU!" Rin slapped me.

I stood up and took my bag. I need some peace. I need to think of a way to fix this. This should be fixed as soon as possible.

As I walked out of the door, I sensed that Len was about to follow me, but I gave him a look that said, "I want to be alone for now." It probably seemed more like a "I don't need you near me" look, because he seemed hurt. I tried to ignore that and left.

* * *

I went to the ladies' room and glanced at my watch. Its wormholes already block human beings now, therefore I couldn't make both Gumis pass through and go back to their universes. I sighed. Even if I want to help, what can I do?

It's really impossible to fix this.

I shook my head. No, there must be a way. There should be. I should just think and think and eventually I'll know.

I can fix this without the help of the higher people. This is not their problem, so I should fix this alone. And I can.

I leaned against the door of the stall, deep in thought.

"Miku, what's wrong?" I suddenly heard Rin's voice from outside the stall. I grunted.

"I'm just defecating," I shouted back.

"Defecating?" she asked. "You mean taking a dump? While standing? Seriously, Miku?"

"I puffed my cheeks and blew in irritation, and then opened the stall.

"I am in deep thought about something," I said, trying to seem calm as much as I can. "I am not saying that you are a distraction, but please leave me in peace for now so that I can decide properly."

"In deep thought about what?" she raised an eyebrow. "Look, LenLen obviously likes you, you don't need to be jealous about that annoying Nakajima girl-"

"That is not what I am referring to!" I disagreed immediately. "You do not have permission to know..."

"Is this about my brother?" she asked. "If it is you definitely have to tell me."

"It is not," I replied. "It is about something else."

"Come on Miku, are you sure you don't want to tell me?" she insisted. "You can trust me."

I sighed. "I am so sorry, Rin, this is something I have to hide from you. I know it's not logical to tell you that I have a secret without any intention of telling you what it is, but I really can't tell you. Please understand."

She frowned. "Okay, okay, sure, I get it. See you later." She left the ladies' room looking rather disheartened. Guilt washed over me.

I looked around, making sure the room is empty, before summoning a wormhole and traveling to universe 501898, where maybe I can finally get some peace.

* * *

**Such a short chapter after not updating for such a long time OTL I'm so sorry! I did my best! I hope you liked it, though... I promise to make up for it in the next chapter.**

**Oh, and I have a new GumiLen fic in the working right now ;) I can assure you I won't abandon this while still working on that other fic.  
**

**Bye! I hope you have a nice day! Please leave a review!  
**


End file.
